thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Feb12Updates
February 29th, 2012 *Vampire Reviews: Underworld *Phelous (shows): My Bloody Valentine *Ninja the Mission Force: Citizen Ninja *The AngryJoeShow: Binary Domain *Brad Jones: Brad and Irving Watch Bewitched *Suede: Suede Played: Ninja Gaiden Sigma Level 2 February 28th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dunston Checks In *Film Conscience: Oscar Retrospective *Anime Abandon: Mezzo Forte *Cheap Damage: Doctor Who Trading Card Game *Comic Book Issues: Glory #23 *Projector: Black Gold (2011) *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog Day 3 February 27th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mr. T #2 (AP Comics) *Shameful Sequels: Lake Placid 3 *Projector: Titanic 3D *That SciFi Guy: STS - ArcAttack *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog Day 2 *MarzGurl: Anime Panel at Con-G *Weekly Manga Recap: Zippy Ziggy February 26th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Asura's Wrath *Obscurus Lupa: Karate Dog *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Ni**as in Paris *Benzaie: Benzaie Tries The Yoda Burger *The AngryJoeShow: TERA Sexy Beta Impressions *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Revelation of the Daleks *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Resident Evil - Afterlife February 25th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Secret World of Arrietty *JesuOtaku Reviews: Fullmetal Alchemist *Lindsay Ellis: Oscar Cliffnotes - Documentary & Animated Shorts *Hagan Reviews: Condorman *Benzaie: A Sci-Fi Musical? February 24th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - Asura's Wrath *WTFIWWY: Live - Hand-Carved Phallus *Lindsay Ellis: Oscar Cliffnotes - Live Action Shorts *5 Second Movies: Madoka Magica in 5 Seconds (JesuOtaku) *HorrorCast: Episode 05 February 23rd, 2012 *Specials: TGWTG Vol 3 DVD *Transmission Awesome: Episode 73 - Diamanda Hagan *You Can Play This: J-Dub goin' ta Con-G! *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Ghost Rider *The Game Heroes: 3DS James Noir’s Hollywood Crimes *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 64 - 3D Films, Boon or Bane? February 22nd, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Turtles Forever *Ninja the Mission Force: Ninja Godfather *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Reviews - The Darkness II *MMO Grinder: Star Trek Online Review *Linkara: Nostalgia Critic Star Trek Insurrection Commentary *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Vlog: Day 1 February 21st, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Ponyo *Hagan Reviews: Eat the Schoolgirl (with Oancitizen) *The Last Angry Geek: Riffs - Am I Trustworthy? *Iron Liz: From the Vault - Mystery Date February 20th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mr. T #1 (AP Comics) *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses Fievel's American Tails *SadPanda: Casual Gamer View - Saints Row The Third *That SciFi Guy: GI Joe *Vangelus Reviews: Assassin's Creed Brotherhood *CR: Reviews Are Magic - The Mysterious Mare Do Well *Weekly Manga Recap: Sket Dance February 19th, 2012 *Specials: Dishy Pasta Bra? *The Nostalgia Chick: Song of the South *Sage Reviews: Twisted Metal *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Subspecies 4 *5 Second Games: Mass Effect 3 in 5 Seconds *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Resident Evil - Extinction February 18th, 2012 *The Spoony Experiment: FFX-2 Review Part 3 *5 Second Games: Soul Caliber V in V Seconds *Brows Held High: Ghost Dog - Way of the Samurai *Hagan Reviews: Dominion Prequel to the Exorcist *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults - Fifteen *JesuOtaku: The Secret World of Arrietty Vlog February 17th, 2012 *Music Movies: My Fair Lady, Part 2 *The Machinimist: Clockwork *Shameful Sequels: Garfield 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - Personal Pan Proposal *JesuOtaku Reviews: Tamers Pt. 2 - Lead Girls *Rap Critic: Interview with the Rap Critic Parts 3 & 4 *MarzGurl: Marzgurl's Con-G Preparations February 16th, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Episode 67 *The Cinema Snob: Rape Squad *You Can Play This: Sexy Famicon Moments *Vangelus: V-Chat - deMAGnetized *Obscurus Lupa: Hamlet the Vampire Slayer Commentary February 15th, 2012 *Ninja the Mission Force: Begininator *Phelous (shows): Valentine *The AngryJoeShow: Kingdoms of Amalur *Projector: This Means War *Anifile: High School DxD *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Stars Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D February 14th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Patch Adams *Comic Book Issues: X-Factor #225-228 *Anime Abandon: Kite *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Panty Raiders *ToddInTheShadows: Thoughts on the Grammys February 13th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Youngblood #4 & Star Trek III: The Search for Spock *Tutorial: How to Read a Book? *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF First Look *Phelous: Allison & Phelan Eat While Julien and Andrew Watch *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza February 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 10 Hottest Animated Guys *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Subspecies 3 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Just a Kiss *Hardcorner: Zelda Collectors Items *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Resident Evil 1 & 2 February 11th, 2012 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Ask That Guy Live *Sage Reviews: The Darkness II *Hagan Reviews: Exhorcist: The Beginning *Brows Held High: The Girlfriend Experience *Anifile: Rinne no Langrange *Benzaie: Let's Play Mass Effect 3 Demo February 10th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Gotham City Imposters *WTFIWWY: Live - Two Great Tastes *Rap Critic: Interview with the Rap Critic, Parts 1 and 2 *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE: Space Quest Incinerations February 9th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Artist *Press Start: Press Start Adventures DVD is here! *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Garo: Beast of the Midnight Sun *Cheap Damage: Lego Ninjago *The Cinema Snob: Guyana - Cult of the Damned February 8th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Giallo a Venezia *Phelous (shows): Octopus 2 *Ninja the Mission Force: NtMF Trailer *Anifile: Another *MMO Grinder: Lineage II *Boomzies: Ep 29: Emulation Nation February 7th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Trek 9 - Insurrection *Sage Reviews: Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Animé News Editorial: Scouts Still Survive *Hagan Reviews: Zombreak with JewWario *Lindsay Ellis: Worst/Least Awful Disney Sequels Commentary *Iron Liz: She Creature Crossover with Lupa February 6th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Gameboy #2 *Forget About It: Batman (Part 2) *Phelous (shows): Evil Toons *Obscurus Lupa: Gooby Commentary *Vangelus: TF Prime Cliffjumper (1st Ed) - YT Retropost *Weekly Manga Recap: Even a Monkey Can Draw Manga *Spine Breakers: Live! Mogworld February 5th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Subspecies 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Sol-Exodus Review *Projector: Journey 2 - The Mysterious Island *Benzaie: Ben Tries Darth Maul Burger *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vaults: Replay *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Fantastic 4 Failures February 4th, 2012 *Anifile: Ano Natsu de Matteru *Hagan Reviews: Intermedio *Hardcorner: The WonderSwan & MegaMan *Oancitizen: The Dork Ages: My 8th Grade History Project February 3rd, 2012 *Music Movies: My Fair Lady *The AngryJoeShow: SoulCalibur V *WTFIWWY: Live - Naked By Possession February 2nd, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: The Helter Skelter Murders *Press Start: Making Press Start Adventures *You Can Play This: Pokemon Yellow Chinese Pirate Game *Projector: Chronicle *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 62: DC Reboot! February 1st, 2012 *The Spoony Experiment: Ultima 8 - Pagan *Phelous (shows): Octopus *The AngryJoeShow: Preview - War of the Roses *Manic Episodes: Werewolf *Anifile: Mouretsu Pirates *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Quaker Steak & Lube Triple Atomic Category:Updates